Heart of Sword, Heart of Mind
by PrincessJim4.0
Summary: m rated slashes of almost every character...caocao/xiahoudun,lubu/liubei/guanyu,orochi/lubu,sakon/mitsunari,zhugeliang/MaChao...any couple just review...m rated slash hot romance...clash of swords...
1. A fire rages inside

I dedicate this story to koei warrior on

The battlefield was littered with bodies…many had lost their lives there…there were a few still fighting….Tadakatsu Honda was one of them. Yukimura was on the battlefield as well fighting against Lord Nobunaga's troops and unfortunately he was on the losing side…

Tadakatsu twisted his uniquely shaped blade the Tonbogiri a purplish hued spear that just spelled disaster for his enemies. Yukimura was fighting with his dragon spear, and ran into Tadakatsu Honda. He treaded towards him, light on his feet. He thrusted his spear against Tadakatsu's shoulder slicing deep…scarlet flowed down the length of his shoulder blade…yet he seemed unharmed by this man's weapon. Tadakatsu lifted his weight against his foot and rushed his spear upward throwing the soldier into the ground. Yukimura didn't waste time on the ground and found to gain the upper hand…

Across the field thirty meters from them another deadlock of weapons raged. Sun Jian was fighting one of most practiced warriors of his time Cao Pi. He blocked as much of the onslaught as he was able…All of the Sun family was in this war…his sons Ce and Quan were there fighting others, preoccupied with their own fights to noticed what had just happened. Sun Jian was in a deadlock with Cao Pi and suddenly with a thrust the sword was inside his chest, unable to block it he went into shock…his last words were, "they will avenge me…" with that said, Sun Jiang even in death grip was still going to give his killer a reminder of himself…he reached closer to Cao Pi and used the sharpened tiger's fang hanging from his neck to pierce Cao Pi's cheek streaking it ruby. Cao Pi threw him off and grinned wickedly… "I've slain the Tiger of Jiang Dong", he cried. Sun Ce was furious and raced to him with a murderous glare. He clashed with him effortlessly his elbow blades locked with a sword. He glared at his father's killer and gasped…he wasn't expecting him to be so alluring with ebony messily cut hair. Tawny eyes looked at him with graceful lashes and met with a wicked yet sensual grin…

Over on the other side of the battlefield Nobunaga cackled with delight his warriors were winning and yet he was having too much fun to join them…he loved to watch…especially when the guns started to go off. "Fire" he shouted. A bullet hit Yukimura in the hip and he went down, most of Tadakatsu's armor was too thick to be hit by bullets… Keiji wandered onto the scene and gasped as he saw the legend known as Tadakatsu on the battlefield. He'd always be able to recognize him by his helm, large antlers decorated his head piece. He had never seen this other warrior in person but any who crossed his path were certain to be slain. He looked at the little guy attempting to beat the legend… "Poor thing doesn't stand a chance…" Keiji reared up on his horse and galloped towards him to save the crimson Sanada warrior. Tadakatsu glanced up and saw the large man galloping nearer and smiled…_a real challenge huh? Sounds like fun….this guy is like me? Height is the same…_ Tadakatsu's eyes of cherry wood locked onto Keiji staring as he grasped the younger warrior off the ground and scooped him up away from danger.

"you saved me…" Yukimura was speechless words couldn't described the emotions he was feeling at that moment…my savior is a blonde? He glanced up…long haired blonde with the biggest hair I've ever seen! He was surprised about the blonde hair it wasn't common here…must be from somewhere else he thought to himself.

Sun Ce was fighting Cao Pi in a heated battle for vengeance. Cao Pi swung the blade hard against Ce's block…Sun Ce looked up when he heard Zhou Yu shouting for them to retreat….Cao Pi took the initiative and hit Ce in the jaw with the butt of his sword. He swung back retreating from the chaos…Xiahou Dun smiled as he saw them flee…he was near Cao Cao, like he always was…it was quiet…too quiet for even the birds has stopped chirping and the wind itself seemed to have slowed…and then he saw it…The Red Hare…and the mighty warrior astride it was none other than LuBu himself….

Xiahou Dun wasn't afraid of LuBu either…he rode his horse a jet black stallion towards the Red Hare charging head on…then he saw red for a split second then blackness…white hot pain erupted from his face…it was as if someone had split his head wide open…in a way whoever shot the arrow had… He stopped short and wrenched the arrow from his left eye socket. He tore blood vessels and everything…the eyeball itself was wedged on a stick…he grabbed it with his teeth and ate it…like a piping hot marshmallow off a campfire stick. He believed that all men brought back something to their homes, trophies from war such as a head or an arm in his case an eye…he didn't want to be belittled by lord Cao Cao safe from danger and harm. LuBu roared to them…"I'll be back!"…with that said he left for Diao Chan…_ He does look like him remarkabley so…like his brother Liu Bei…but not as virtuous as he is…this one has ambition not like innocent one…heh heh heh heh….i'm going to make that one mine_ he grinned as he spotted the Shu leader…he was hidden in the brush so no one else could see him hiding not even Liu Bei…he chuckled again when he noticed that he was in a hot spring….


	2. Peach Blossoms

Liu Bei sighed the water was perfect…steam rose from the heated pool…he was sitting on the rocks that had smoothed over with time. He glanced over at the thick bushes thinking that he might have seen someone…or something. He was eagerly waiting for all of his officers to return from the battlefield. He turned around and gasped in surprise, Zhuge Liang was right there in the water with him. "Whoa I didn't see you get in…" he turned his head to try to see a different picture of the man in the water…

Now he could see why Zhuge looked different it was because he wasn't wearing his hat…and his hair was down, in a wave of raven semi curls…his hair smelled of the scent of peach blossoms…Liu Bei leaned closer to him, their lips mere centimeters apart, Zhuge gasped…Lui Bei hadn't realized he was so very intimate with his strategist, so close….

"Look out!" Ma Chao dove into the spring without warning…and splashed everything within a foot of the pool. He was soon followed by Guan Yu who accidentally injured Zhuge. He hissed in pain, his leg had been pressed against the rocks. Liu Bei stuck his hand in the steamy water and removed the rock pressing against Zhuge's leg. His leg felt silken smooth against his palm. With Liu Bei's fingers there the hairs on his leg slight and soft.

They had a moment…that's what it must've been. But there in the spring were all of his officers except the youngest, Jiang Wei. But where was he? If he wasn't here was he still on the battlefield?...

Jiang Wei was still there on the battlefield…he was still an innocent on the battlefield having not slain anyone or seeing it happen. He was riding a white horse. He had been riding through the destruction of the Wu and Wei's battle…

He heard a slight moan for help when he realized that the person asking for help was in red armor. He didn't know the man yet it was the man known as the tiger of jiang dong, Sun Jian. He took the man on his horse and brought him back to his tent. He kept the man hidden for fear that he might be slain…Jiang Wei was unsure if anyone knew this "patient" of his…

He dabbed at him with a cloth…cleansing his wound, which were near fatal. He smiled at the man and told him that everything would be alright…he was now brandishing a new fresh scar on his chest, it was like a tiger's claw had scraped across his chest…matching the one's on his arms from previous battles…..


End file.
